This invention relates to coils in electrical devices and, more particularly, to the coils of transformers and inductors.
Power inverters, converters and like apparatus include inductors or transformers which must carry high currents in their coils. The size and weight of these device is dependent upon the ability to dissipate heat produced by this current flow. High current inductors have been constructed with a single layer wound coil with the coil being exposed to some cooling media such as air or oil. To improve cooling, individual turns of the coil have been spaced apart so that the coolant will reach the sides of each turn in addition to the outer edges of the turn. Even with single layer coils having spaced apart turns, these devices may represent a large percentage of the inverter or converter's total weight.
It is therefore desirable to produce coils with improved heat dissipating features such that they are smaller and lighter than prior art coils which were subjected to the same current loading.